iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aheaney15/Predictions of the future of the series:
Here are some predictions I have for the remainder of the series: The Navigator Predictions: 1. Lexa will be revealed to be a Cêpan and a Pilot of the second loric ship, along with her friend, Devdan. 2. The setting will be her backstory, whenever and however she got to Earth continuing to how she became GUARD and such. The ship she has with her is the first Loric Ship. She obtained it in New Mexico after she handed Mark the care package. 3. Lexa will not be alone. She is forming a resistance of the last Loric Cêpans. She will be with the male Cêpan Pilot of the first Loric Ship (unless he's dead) and possiby the other Cêpan from the second ship (I'm betting he is Devdan, unless he's dead too). Whether or not any of these Cêpans will die in the last 2 books, I don't know. The Guard Predictions: 1. This will take place in the present day, continuing their story with Mark, Sarah, and BK joining her team. 2. This will end with Mark and Sarah gaining Legacies, as well as them possibly going to Ashwood with the ship. The Fate of Ten Predictions: 1. Adam, Sarah, Mark, Sam, Malcolm, Walker (and her men), Sharma (and his men), and many other worthy humans will be bestowed Legacies by the Lorien Entity. The total amount of humans with legacies would take up .1% of the human population (keep in mind, not everyone on Lorien was a Garde. Only worthy ones). All humans who gain Legacies will gain up to 4 or 5, including Telekinesis and Enhancement. The rest will become "Human Cêpans" (or something like that). 2. The narrators will be John for sure, Six/Seven/Adam (one of those three), and either Ella, to continue her arc, or Sarah (I want her to narrate something "official") as the last narrator. 3. The Garde (John, Six, etc), thanks to the Lorien Entity, will become more powerful than ever before, and fulfill their destiny as the Elders. The humans (other than possibly Adam, Sarah, Mark, Sam and Malcolm because they served Lorien) will just be as strong as regular Garde. 4. John is Pittacus Lore. This will be revealed at the end. 5. The invasion will go all over the world, most of the book will be the Loric resistance fighting the Mogs in a similar manner to the end of TRo7. 6. Sam and Six will stay together, and so will John and Sarah. Nine will fall in love with a new character, but nothing will happen between the two. Nine, despite the new love interest, will be conflicted with emotional scars from Maddy's betrayal. 7. By the beginning of the first battle, tens of millions of people have died worldwide. But people do start fighting back, and hope will rise for humanity. 8. Setrákus Ra and Ella are barely in the book, until the Garde find Ra and Ella and try to stop Ra from executing Ella. Whether Ella dies or not, I don't know. The story of this book could go either way. 9. There will be a surprise in store concerning Number Five (I got that from the wiki page) 10. The twist, just before the ending, is the reveal of the Mogadore Entity, the Lorien opposite. It was what drove Setrákus away from Lorien, what drove him mad, and the essence that he used for MogPro, the Vatborn Mogs, and all creatures. (note: this one and most of the book 7 predictions were not my original idea, I'm just including them because they are likely) Lost Files 13-15 Predictions: 1. The 13th Lost File is Henri's/Brandon's backstory (with a similar vibe to "Last Days of Lorien", only continuing it. I love Henri more than Sandor, honestly) 2. The 14th Lost File is Setrâkus Ra's backstory, and how and why he was banished from the Elders 3. The 15th Lost File will be about Malcolm meeting PL and forming the Greeters Book 7 Predictions (probably gonna be titled "We Stand as One"): 1. This book, as well as continuing the war, will have a great battle between Setrákus Ra and The Garde (as well as Adam, Sarah, Mark and Sam). 2. John, who is Pittacus, will deliver the final blow on Ra. This will free Ra from the Mogadore Entity. 3. Setrákus Ra will be healed by John and Marina, and will fight with the Garde against the Mogadore Entity, sacrificing himself in the process. 4. One, Two, Three, Eight's, and all the original nine Cēpan's "spirits" will rise thanks to the Lorien Entity, and will fight one last time against the Mogadore Entity before disappearing into a final resting place. Once they destroy the Mogadore Entity, all Vatborn Mogs and beasts (Piken and Krauls) will disintegrate forever, and the war will end. Marina will be at peace after seeing Eight and Adelina one last time, as with Adam with One, and John with Henri, and Nine with Sandor, and Five with Rey, and Six with Katarina. 5. In Battle, Malcolm, Walker, her men, Sharma, his men, Bernie Kosar (this one will be extremely climactic), and at least a few of the Chimærae will die. John, Six, Marina, Nine, Sarah, Mark, Sam, and Adam will most likely live. Five could live too, but if so he will be incarcerated due to his war crimes after turning himself in to authorities once the war is over. (I have no Idea if Ella or Lexa will live as well. I think the story of TFo10 and this book could go either way) Category:Blog posts